fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Kappa Gonard
Kappa Gonard is a fanime that will be coming soon,Kappa Gonard revolves around Gonard and his daily life Lyrics of a song I wrote (Episode:The Devils hands are totally not toys) name of song:Girl of the stars Girl of the stars lyrics Mitsuki:I will be the one who jumps the guuuuun Guano:Wait,fair Mitsuki,you dunno where your going,do you? Devil:H ahahahahaha,this is getting old,I will take off with a woman with her hands,hahahahahaha Gonard (talking not singing):oh my gosh,what the heck,do you want? Devil:I WANT MY HANDS BACK! Gonard:back off,you stupid dealing loser Devil:Fine I will get what I want from Lily,LILY HAS PROMISED ME HER HAND Lily:Gonard,you do not understand!,I admit it,he wants my hand,but he`ll never win it,just give him back his hands,or he will take mine Devil:IN MARRIAGE! Gonard Shorts before the fanime begins,after the opening,a fanime girl does a game or info or a dance lesson,the events are often: Kappa Dance Lesson-The Fanime Girl teaches you a dance that Gonard,Lily,Mitsuki,Mikey or Ozu knows Kappa Character info-The Fanime Girl uses a gumball machine to pick out a character to talk about,often these are characters that Gonard is friends with Kappa Chibi Fight-The Fanime girl`s friends come out and they guess what chibi is on the screen after the game,they do Gonard Shorts,which are basically shorts with Gonard drawn in a diffrent animation and version,he is the one who hosts the show Episodes each episode will eventually have a sign saying "See you later" or "The end?" 1 Soul Surfing/To love a Sandwich Gonard Shorts:Gonard`s Law,Bubble Puppies-Gonard enters an election after being bullied by a mayor that acts like a model;Gonard gets stuck in a bubble Gonard wants to surf to impress a girl,but he can`t surf very well;Gonard falls in love with a sandwich after trying his Mushroom Casserole 2 Hotelling/House Party Gonard Shorts:The Twins,The Magic Sneakers-Mikey and Lily think that Gonard and Mitsuki are twins;Gonard thinks that magic shoes are his own shoes,and gets controlled by them Gonard turns LilyMu towers into a hotel,and Ozu punishes him by making him a bellhop;Gonard makes a house party 3 I was a teenage Vampire/Heat Blanket Gonard Gonard Shorts:Cash Camp,Hide and Seek-Gonard volunteers as a camp counseler to get money,Gonard mutplies during a game of hide and seek Gonard gets bitten by a vampire and must drink Lily`s blood;Gonard forgets to put on sunscreen 4 Gonard for President;Robot Chicken Fingers Gonard Shorts:Gonard`s Needle,Sleepless-Gonard refuses to get his needle;Gonard can`t get any sleep Gonard wants to be Actor of the year in the "Celebirty LilyMu" digest,so he becomes president of the "Vote for Gonard cause he`s awesome" club;Gonard opens a Chicken Finger resturant 5 Land before Gonard;One small step for Gonard Gonard Shorts:Gonard Bombers pt.1,Change!-Gonard turns into a super hero;Gonard and Mikey switch bodies Gonard goes back in time when there were dinosaurs to find out who killed the Bagosauras,Dale Ziff and Dirgaroo?;Gonard takes off into space with Mikey 6 Silent But Deadly;I triple dog dare you Gonard Shorts:Invisible Gonard,The Cake Factory-Gonard turns invisible;Gonard opens a cake factory Gonard swallows one of Guano`s Pill`s,and Gets superpowers and becomes Kaptain Klobber,Ozu wants Kaptain Klobber in the new LilyMu episode;Mikey,Gonard,and Guano play a gameshow called I triple dog dare you,and they have to do disgusting stuff,that they dare to do,whoever wins the most soda bottles wins! 7 a bowl of Gonard`s;Shampoo Gonard Shorts:Piano Mania,Knitting Nonsense-Gonard gets stuck in a piano;Mitsuki loses her yarn Gonard and Mikey make cereal,Lily tries to make her own cereal;Gonard gets an itchy scalp from a Shampoo brand called "Sugar Egret" and runs against it 8 My Shiny Friend;Trances Gonard Shorts:Water Balloon Fight,The Panda Effect-Gonard and Lily get into a water balloon fight;Gonard and Guano dress up as panda`s Gonard won`t stop watching Tv.;Gonard hypnotizes his friends 9 I see London,I see france;Clone-a-monium Gonard Shorts:Gonard Bombers pt.2,Gonard Bombers pt.3-Gonard must save Mikey from the evil Lilylei;Gonard has Mikey on his team and they must stop Mitsuki the Heartless Gonard goes to Ireland with his Mom;Ozu wants Gonard to pick up an important video camera,but Gonard promised his Mother,he would go with her to her water jazz class,Gonard clones himself,and names his clone "Underpants" but Underpants wants to be Gonard,and then Underpants makes more clones,soon 1001 Gonard`s run wild 10 Popcorn Panda Panic;Gonardtastic Voyage Gonard Shorts:Kappa Lily,Popcorn Hideout-Lily becomes the main character and draws Gonard,but he complains;Gonard hides in a popcorn machine The new Popcorn company Popcorn Panda,is now popular,Gonard has a major dislike for it,Lily tries to find out why,Gonard drinks an unstable potion,after being thristy,so Mikey and Lily must scoop the Potion out of his stomach acid before he turns into something 11 So Long,Samosha;Air Acrobat Gonard Shorts:Gonard`s Pressure Point?;Gonard Bombers pt.4-Gonard gets hit by a stick in his pressure point,his arm;Commander Gonard and Cadet Simon (Mikey) save LilyLei and Mitsuki the heartless from The Vinezu and Thornman (Its basically Ozu and Yesman playing along with their game) Gonard looks in a fish section at the pet store,and decides that he needs a new pet after his Pet hedgehog,Samosha dies,but pays more attention to his new fish,Lorelei,than anything else;Gonard runs away from home after he gets in trouble for trading Mikey`s ball bat for a skateboard,so he joins the circus and becomes a trapeze artist 12 Gonard lays an egg;Potion Devotion Gonard Shorts:The Golden Sandwich;King Gonard-Gonard searches for the golden sandwich,only to find Medusa (Lily),Aphordite (Mitsuki),Hercules (Mikey),and much more than he even dreamed;In this black and white segment with no speaking,Lily joins Safari Mikey and Mitsuki Lion to find the legendary King Gonard,But he tears up LilyMu towers Gonard finds an egg in his bed and thinks he gave birth in the night;Gonard and Guano drink potions and then react in different ways 13 Sunday Dress Blues;Birthday Blues Gonard Shorts:Evolution;Love Show-Gonard wants to know what he evolved from,a bird or something else?;Gonard watches a love show,and suddenly falls in love with an idol,can the cast stop him from watching Love shows? Gonard loses his mom`s sunday dress;Gonard tries to get Mikey the classic surf board for his birthday 14 Gonard`s worst nightmare;A LilyMu X-Mas Gonard Shorts:Cyborg Takeover;Dream Walk-Gonard is accused of stealing food in his sleep,and gets karma,but it`s not him stealing food,It`s a Cyborg named Goborg or Cynard or whatever the bots name is;Gonard and the cast take a rest and go beyond their wildest dreams,Dream Gonard falls out of Gonard`s dream and takes a Dream Walk Gonard fears his mom is pregnant;Gonard`s dad returns and does some of the family traditions,but some of them are too old,Gonard wants to get his dad a new fur beanbag,so he starts babysitting a girl named Abina,until her mother trusts Abina to be alone,will gonard still get payed? 15 Night Flight;Snowed In Gonard Shorts:Strangers on a train;Emerald Green-Gonard writes a novel about a mysterious crime on a subway train;Gonard must find a green emerald in a really green forest Gonard and Guano are flying to the U.S.A to look at Mikey`s house;Gonard`s new snow machine malfuctions and the cast gets snowed in 16 Gonard shares a room;Going Nuts Gonard Shorts:Dadashiko;Eating Spree-Gonard,Lily,Mitsuki,and Ozu get possessed by a ghost;Gonard posseses Lily`s body after Gonard decides to force the wizard to make him possess people after Gonard`s mom won`t let him have something before lunch Gonard invites Yesman into his house,but now Yesman wants to be Gonard`s roommate;Gonard goes for an allegry test and the doctor says he`s allergic to nuts,when he`s technically not,but Gonard gets a fear of Nuts 17 Trolled;Fever and Steamed Gonard Shorts:Gonard vs.the Big One;Sunblock Mom-Gonard tries to surf the big one;Gonard forgets his sunscreen Gonard gets Trolled by a clique of Trolls;Gonard catches a fever,Mikey is jealous because gonard gets all the attention 18 Do the Hookey Pookey;Flushed Apay Gonard Shorts:Buck Buck;Gonard in the south-south east-Sherlock Gonard tries to find out who the Buck Buck monster is,it turns out Gonard is Buck Buck;Gonard makes a machine that turns things into the opposite of what they are,and Lily and Gonard switch characters,Lily always being hungry and Gonard acting like Lily Gonard skips LilyMu;Gonard refuses to pay for his stuff 19 The Devil`s hands are totally not toys;Operent Gonard Shorts:Gonard`s real Cinderella;Gonard`s real Cinderella contuined-Lily and the stepbrothers,Guano and Mikey refuse to invite Cindergonard to the party to dance with Princess Mitsuki;Laurence gives Gonard the ability to look atractive,and then Mitsuki tries to find out who owns the gold silk cape Gonard breaks his hands trying to open a jar,so he gets his hands replaced with devil hands,but then the devil wants Lily`s hand in marriage during an opera,Gonard won`t let it happen,he has no choice but to HAND over the HANDS;Gonard rents an opera to teach private singing lessons 20 Operation:Gonard;The WereSiren Gonard Shorts:Turkying all over;Splash!-Gonard tries to hunt down a turkey;Gonard won`t stop getting wet by Hot Tubs,Water Guns,Bucket of water pranks and falling off boat docks Gonard breaks a vase and must replace it;Gonard is hypnotized by a siren,and woos Lily away with his beautiful singing voice 21 H2Woah;If you Insister Gonard Shorts:The Dream Realm;The Game-Gonard gets transported to the dream realm;Gonard plays soccer Gonard goes to the pool;Gonard wants to know if he has a sister 22 Gender Bender;A DEALS A DEAL EVEN FROM A DIRTY DEALER! Gonard Shorts:Karoke AGAIN;Life in Lemon form-Gonard sings about his love for sandwichs again,except his new song is "In the name of the sandwich (Without you,I am sad);Gonard turns into a lemon Gonard insults a genie,and it swaps the genders;Lily becomes Lou,Mitsuki becomes Marshall Suko,Guano becomes Guana,Mikey becomes Minnie,and Gonard becomes Gonita;Gonard gets a deal from Ozu,but then Ozu regrets it after Gonard takes it too far Quotes Soul Surfing Gonard:I think I`m in love with that girl! Lily:What girl!? Gonard:over there,she`s so cute even with a lack of intelligence *sigh*,so hot,I GOTTA WIN HER HEART AND THAT SURFING CONTEST,HEY IF I WIN MAYBE SHE`LL KISS ME! Girl:Don`t get your back up,Boy,may the best man win Gonard:The Best man is me,may the best Gonard win! To Love a sandwich Mitsuki:Miss Cumin,we need your help Miss Cumin:Vat is Vong Vith Lily? Lily:Gonard is in love with a tuna-salami sandwich! THAT`S WHAT`S WRONG WITH ME! Guano:She`s jealous,served by a sandwich,beaten by a sandwich,lost to a sandwich,done for by a-'' ''Lily:SHUT UP,I`M NOT JEALOUS,I`M CONCERNED! Hotelling Ozu:Gonard,what have you done!? Gonard:I have made a hotel Ozu:for random strangers?! Gonard:of course I have Ozu:also....TELL THESE GUYS TO LET GO OF ME! Gonard:You don`t live here anymore,so,Rupert,Rufus,don`t listen to a word Ozu says! or to whatever Yesman says Yesman:YOUR PATHETIC,GONNY!